Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and more particularly, to an operating method of a memory controller, a storage device including the memory controller, and an operating method of the storage device.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into volatile memory devices such as a static random access memory (SRAM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), and synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) which lose data stored therein when powered-off, and nonvolatile memory devices such as read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory devices, phase-change RAM (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), and ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) which retain data stored therein even when powered-off.
Flash memory devices are widely used as mass storage of computing systems. Flash memory operates using an external power supply voltage provided from the outside. In the case where the power supply voltage becomes unstable due to various factors, the reliability of data stored in the flash memory or the reliability of data to be stored therein may not be secured.